Serenity's Choice
by AslansHow24
Summary: Princess Serenity runs 1800s, during the French Revolution. Unable to bear the thought of young men dying for the sake of France, Serenity disguises herself as a boy and risks her life to save her new friends. Will she change the course of history as we know it?
1. Chapter 1

**Serenity's Choice**

**Summary: Princess Serenity runs away from home with her cousin Mina after Endymione cheats on her. They sneak through the time gate and wind up in the eighteen hundreds, during the French Revolution. Unable to bear the thought of young men dying for the sake of France, Serenity disguises herself as a boy and risks her life to save her knew friends. Will she change the course of history as we know. And will she find a new love?**

**Based on Shoujo Cosette (anime Les Miserables) and Sailor Moon. I own nothing, but the storyline.**

**Chapter One**

Princess Serenity sat in her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her cousin and best friend Mina, sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Endymione is a jerk" She said fervently, wiping Serenity's tears.

"I thought he really loved me" Serenity whispered. "Raye is my warrior. How could she do this to me?" There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Serenity, can we please talk about this?" Endymione pleaded through the door.

"Go away, Endy!" Serenity snapped.

"No" Endymione replied. "We need to talk about this. It was a mistake. Raye was a mistake"

"Prince Endymione, if you don't leave this minute, I will kill you and Raye myself" Mina snarled. They heard a sigh and then footsteps fading down the hallway. Serenity stood up and un pinned her long silver hair. It hung in waves until it reached the floor.

"I need to get away" She said, abbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Where will you go?" Mina asked.

"Somewhere, where no one will think to look. I'm going to the future" Serenity said confidently. Mina gasped.

"You can't" She whispered. "It's against the law"

"I don't care" Serenity said firmly. "I have to get away. I don't want to see either of them for a long time"

"What about the war?" Mina asked. Serenity was silent for a moment.

"Beryl wants Endymione, right?" She asked. Mina nodded. "Well, she can have him"

"What if the future is really bad, because of the war?" Mina asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Serenity replied. Mina was silent for a moment.

"I'm going with you" She said finally. Serenity knew that it would be pointless to talk Mina out of it, so she merely nodded.

It was late that evening when they snuck past the guards and out of the palace. When they reached the Time gates, Pluto was not there. Serenity was suspicious, but Mina heard voices.

"She's coming back, we must hurry" She said. The two girls slipped through the gates just as Pluto and Queen Serenity rounded the corner.

"I am sorry for taking you away from the gate, Puu" Serenity said softly. "I am just worried about this upcoming war. I can't trust the Prince anymore"

"Everything will be okay, You're majesty" Pluto replied.

"My daughter is now the bearer of the crystal" the Queen replied. "I have some power left, but if I use it, I will die. The fate of our world rests on her shoulders, and I fear that she is not strong enough"

Pluto nodded. She understood the Queen's worries.

Serenity and Mina appeared in the middle of a park, thankful that it was night, so nobody could see them. Mina looked around and gasped.

"This isn't the moon" She whispered. Serenity's eyes widened. Mina pointed up at the sky and Serenity followed her gaze in disbelief as she saw the Moon.

"I don't understand" She said quietly. "We went through time, So we should still be on the moon"

"Not if it was destroyed b Beryl" Mina said, fearing the worst. Serenity was worried. What if Mina was right. What if her home had been destroyed because she left. She closed her eyes.

"Silver Crystal, give us the knowledge we seek" The crystal shone brightly and images flashed before them. bodies of men, women and children, lying on the ground dead. Endymione and Raye faced Beryl and she killed them both. Queen Serenity whispered something and Beryl and her minions vanished and the Queen fell down weakly. She spoke to her advisors and took her last breath. The images faded.

"This is my fault" Serenity whispered. She didn't know how to get back to the time gates, so she sat on a bench. The silver crystal filled her head with the knowlede that after the fall of both the Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom, the Earth was split into it's own provinces and countries with seperate rulers. She had landed in Paris, France.

"Thank goodness for our powers" Mina said. "Otherwise we'd never be able to communicate. I wonder how many languages have evolved" Serenity shrugged, still depressed at seeing her mother die. Mina touched her arm.

"Now that we're here, we can't draw much attention to ourselves" She reminded the Princess. Serenity nodded.

"We'll stay in the park tonight and disguise ourselves. Tommorow, we'll find a place to live for the time being"


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity's Choice**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Serenity and Mina exited the park as Serenity and Mina Lunares, heiresses and daughters of the deceased Baroness Lunares of England. Serenity was wearing a pale pink dress with flared out sleeves and her silver hair was in a braid and wound around her head. She carried a white parasol. Mina was wearing a dress similar to Serenity's but it was gold and she was carrying an orange parasol. Her hair was in still hanging loose with her trademark red ribbon. She had refused to get rid of it. As they walked through the streets, Serenity noticed with sadness, the amount of poor people living in poverty.

"We must do something to help these people" She whispered. Mina nodded. Serenity was so busy looking at her surroundings, that she wasn't watching where she was going. She ran straight into another person, knocking them both over. "I'm so sorry" She said turning to look at the other person.

"Please, the fault is all mine, mademoiselle" He said, standing and helping her to her feet. He kissed the back of her hand, causing her to blush. Mina eyed the man closely, startled at the resemblance between him and Zoisite, one of Endymion's guards. He had long blonde hair held in a pony tail and gorgeous blue eyes. "My name is Enjolras"

"I'm Serenity, but most of my friends call me Serena" Serenity said, curtseying.

"Where are you two ladies from, if you don't mind my asking?" He said.

"We're from England" Serenity replied. "Our parents died, so we decided to travel to Paris. We are looking for a house at the moment"

"Ah. I think I can help you. There is a house near the park. It's rather large for only two people..." He trailed off.

"It will be fine" Serenity informed him. Enjolras took them to the house, and the owner was only too happy to sell it, to get it off his hands. He was moving to England, he explained. After purchasing the house, Enjolras decided he had tarried long enough.

"It was nice to meet you ladies" He said. "I hope we see each other again" Once he was gone, Mina nudged Serenity.

"You're smitten with him" She said, grinning.

"Am Not" Serenity protested. Mina rolld her eyes.

"I am the soldier of Love and Beauty" She said. "I know these things" Serenity sighed, but said nothing more as they began getting the house suitable for them.

"I'm going to go shopping" Serenity said. "We'll need some food" Mina nodded and waved her away.

As she was walking back home, Serenity stopped by the park and noticed three young boys who were singing a song. They had a tin can and Serenity realized that they were performing to make money. Her heart went out to them. She noticed a large white dog, who seemed very protective of the three boys. She walked over to them and noticed that the can was empty.

"Slow day?" She asked. The older boy, who seemed about 11 or12, nodded.

"Everyone is afraid to leave thier homes" He replied. "With all this talk of revolution, war will break out in the streets soon"

"Revolution?" Serenity asked, surprised. The boy was astonished.

"Haven't you heard?" He asked. Serenity shook her head.

"My sister and I just moved her" She replied. The boy sighed.

"Bad timing, mademoiselle" He said, looking down.

"Please, call me Serena" Serenity told him.

"My name's Gavroche" The boy replied. "And these are my younger brothers, Pressoire and Jurges and our dog Chou Chou"

"Well Gavroche, as it is a slow day for you, I have a job for you. I will pay you 10 francs now and 10 francs when you finish the job" She said. Gavroche's eyes sparkled.

"What kind of job?" He asked.

"I'd like to know more about the revolution. You look like a very smart boy who knows these streets. I'd like any information you can find out" She said.

"I'm just the person for the job" He said, then he looked down. "What about Pressoire and Jurges?" He asked. "I can't leave them alone"

"With your permission, I can take them to my house to wait for you" Serenity said. Gavroche seemed to think about this.

"Okay" He said. She handed him the ten francs and he turned to go.

"Gavroche" He turned back.

"Make sure to eat something" She told him. He nodded and took off with Chou Chou. Serenity had the boys follow her back to the house.

"Mina, I'm home" She called. Mina came out of the kitchen.

"Just in time too" She said. "Lunch is ready" Serenity eyed Mina carefully.

"Since when do you cook?" She asked. "And I just went shopping for food, where did you get some?"

"Actually, I didn't cook it" Mina said.

"I did" A voice from the doorway said. It was a woman who spoke.

"This is Lisette" Mina said. "She lost her job today and I hired her as our cook. She used her last pay to buy and prepare this food"

"Well then, I'm famished" Serenity said. Everyone laughed as Mina pretended to be offended. Serenity introduced her to the two boys.

"Thier older brother will come by when he is done with the job I assigned him" She told Mina.

"What kind of job?" Mina asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about" Serenity said in a voice that indicated the subject was closed. Though they were not on the moon anymore, Serenity was still a princess and Mina would always obey her. They sat down to eat, Serenity even invited Lisette to eat with them. While she ate, she wondered about the revolution and what sort of news Gavroche would bring her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity's Choice**

**Chapter Three**

Enjolras entered the ABC cafe and sat down at the table. He grabbed a bottle of wine and pured himself a glass. His head was filled with the vision of lovliness he had met and he shook his head. What was wrong with him? He'd never felt like this. He had rebuked Marius even, for his infatuation with the girl he called Cosette. The Barricade was going to be erected tomorrow, and the revolution would begin.

"What's wrong Enjolras?" Grantaire asked. "You seem quiet today" Enjolras was glad that only Grantaire and Combeferre were there. He sighed.

"I think I've got was Marius has" He muttered darkly, taking a swig of his wine. Grantaire grinned.

"So, you've found it eh?" He asked. Enjolras stood up.

"I don't know" He said. "She was beautiful and graceful and..." He turned to face them. "Tomorrow we fight for freedom. I refuse to let anything interfere with that. Besides, we only met once. She probably doesn't feel the same way" Combeferre shook his head.

"I think you should talk to this girl" He said. "Before the Barricade. Marius is worried because he didn't recieve a reply from Cosette before she left. No note, nothing. He could die tomorrow and she'd never know. Don't make the same mistake"

"Courfreyac's girlfriend is coming to the barricade" Grantaire said. "To help the wounded. I am not saying that you ask this girl to do that, but she should know what we're planning. Who is she?"

"She's too good for me" Enjolras replied.

"What do you mean?" Combeferre asked.

"She was raised rich, like Marius and from the look of it, she still has her money. She and her sister just moved here to get over the death of thier parents" Enjolras replied. "I'm just a student fighting for the poor people" Grantaire slapped him on the back.

"You know, Cosette is pretty well off and she seems to like Marius an aweful lot, or so he says" The three men laughed.

Serenity was waiting for Gavroche to return. When he finally did, it was nearing nightfall.

"It's happening tomorrow" He told her, as she gave him another ten francs. "Tomorrow is the funeral of General Lamarque, the only man who spoke for the people. barricades will be erected all over the city. It will be dangerous going anywhere tomorrow"

"Do you know where any of them are being erected?" Serenity asked.

"Only one" Gavroche replied. "The friends of the ABC are erecting barricades at Rue Plumet" Serenity nodded.

"Gavroche, I would like you, Pressoire and Jurges to spend the night" She said. Gavroche looked surprised.

"Why?" He asked. Serenity could tell that Gavroche was a tough kid who didn't like charity.

"Because, I need help" She said. "I want you to help me make supplies to take to Rue Plumet tomorrow" Gavroche's eyes lit up.

"Of course" He said. "I'll help with anything"

That night, Serenity and Gavroche made gauze and boxes of bullets and anything else they could think of. Lisette cooked up a feast to put in baskets. Mina sang a lullaby to put Pressoire and Jurges to sleep. It was nearly morning, and neither Gavroche or Serenity had slept. Serenity did not seem a bit tired, but Gavroche was drooping, which is exactly what Serenity had been hoping for. She wanted him to miss the barricade.

"Get some sleep" She whispered, helping to the bed that Pressoire and Jurges were sleeping on. He was ought like a light the second his head hit the pillow.

Enjolras was upset with himself. He was a coward. He couldn't face Serena, so he simply prepared for the battle that was going to take place.

"If I come out of this alive, I'll ask to court her" He told himself. He had made his decision. The revolution was important and he needed to focus all of his energy on the barricade. It was time.

"Are you sure about this, Princess?" Mina asked.

"Yes" Serenity replied firmly. "It is my fault our home, our people were destroyed. I will not make the same mistake twice" Mina nodded.

"Try not to use the crystal. You are not ready" She said.

"You're right, I am not. If using it kills me, I am okay as long as I can save lives. I would have used it were I on the Moon during the battle, but I wasn't. However, I do know how to use a gun and I can bandage the wounded. I cannot heal them fully, because I do not want to give myself away unless I have to. If I die today, I day without shame for what I am doing. If I don't go, I know I will regret it. Please, take care of the boys and do not let Gavroche come near the barricade" Mina nodded.

"I understand" She said. Serena piled everything into the carriage. She was running late, so she knew the barricade would already have been started. She waved to Mina, wondering if it would be the last time they saw each other. She was not immortal, she was just ageless. If a bullet hit her, she knew she could die.

Enjolras and Marius were stacking the barricade with the help of the other men, while the women who had joined were making preparations inside. Marius heard a sound and turned to see a carriage pull up in front of the barricade. A beautiful woman stepped out of the handsome young man stepped out of the carriage. He smiled at Marius and seemed so calm and serene.

"Need a hand?" He asked. Enjolras turned and smiled back.

"Yes" He said. "Thank you"

"Think nothing of it" The man replied. "I am Edymion. I heard about the barricade, so my sister and I prepared somethings" He gestured to the carriage. Enjolras looked at the man closely.

"Have we met?" He asked. The man looked away quickly.

"I don't think so" He said. "Is there anyone who can help me get this stuff inside" Several men volunteered, and Marius was surprised at the amount of food, ammunition and medical supplies that Enymion had brought.

"I brought my own gun" Serenity was glad for the use of her disguise pen. She now looked like another student, and a boy, so there would be no objections to her fighting.

"Need any help" A voice said from behind her, making her blood run cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Serenity's Choice**

**Chapter Four**

Serenity turned to see Gavroche grinning at her. She leaned down.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. Gavroche shrugged.

"I might ask you the same question. Considering you are dresed like a boy, I assume that you intend to fight. What if I told Marius and Enjolras you were a girl" He said. Serenity sighed.

"Fine" She said. "Don't do anything reckless" She handed him a pistol, Knowing that he would obtain one any way. "Stay out of trouble" She said. She entered the bar that they were using with Gavroche.

"I'm stepping outside for a moment" Marius replied. He left and Serenity watched Enjolras, who seemed down. She couldn't approach him and give herself away. She knew that she couldn't let these people die. She helped prepare the gun powder and the rifles, when Marius entered carrying a dead body. He laid the body on the table and covered it with a sheet.

"What happened?" Serenity asked him.

"She took a bullet meant for me" Marius replied. "She's Gavroche's sister. I wouldn't tell him, not now" He glanced over at the carefree boy. Serenity agreed with his decision.

"She must have loved you very much" She said. Marius sighed.

"I think she did" He said. "But I never noticed, only concerning myself with Cosette" Serenity placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't help who we fall in love with" She said. Marius nodded.

"Thank you, Endymion" He said. Serenity smiled. Her disguise was working well. A short time later, Marius asked Gavroche to deliver a letter for him. Before Gavroche left, he noticed a man in a trenchcoat.

"Oi" He said loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "You're a policeman aren't you?" He pointed at Javert. The man stopped where he stood. Marius took a closer look.

"Gavroche is right" He said angrily. "We seem to have a spy amongst us" Javert tried to run, but he was caught by Courfreyac and Combeferre. They tied him to a post.

"What will you do with me?" Javert asked.

"If the barricade falls, you'll fall with it" Enjolras said. Marius turned to Gavroche.

"The letter" He reminded the boy. "Don't get caught" Gavroche nodded and made for the door. He was caought by Serenity.

"Don't come back" She whispered in his ear. He just looked at her and shook his head, before dashing out the door. Serenity sighed. "I worry about him" She said.

"We all do" Marius said. "He's a tough kid" Serenity nodded.

"What do we do now?" Grantaire asked.

"We wait" Enjolras replied. They didn't have to wait too long, as they heard the sound of marching soldiers. As they peeked over the barricade, Serenity gasped. They had brought a cannon with them.

"Everyone, get back!" She shouted. They all moved back as the cannon went off and blew a hole right through the barricade.

"We have to repair the barricade!" Serenity shouted, but the soldiers began firing thier weapons. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly the soldiers stopped firing. A man approached, he was wearing a uniform but Marius seemed to recognize him.

"Monsieur Fechelevant" He said. The older man inspected the barricade, as he took off his jacket.

"Cover me and I'll repair it" He said. At that same time, Gavroche appeared and ran through the opening. Serenity shook her head. He was going to get seriously hurt. The old man walked out towards a large over turned wagon and began moving it towards the barricade. The soldiers began firing again, and Enjolras and Marius provided cover fire for Monsieur Fechelevant. The Friends of the ABC watched as he placed the large wagon to cover up the hole.

"Stop firing" The commander ordered. "Wait until the cannon is ready" The firing ceased and people behind the barricade relaxed a little bit. Enjolras positioned his gun at soldiers surrounding the cannon.

"Don't shoot them" Combeferre said, coming up beside them. "Look at them. They are the same age as us. Some of them have families, lovers, waiting for them to come home" Enjolras had tears in his eyes.

"I have to shoot them" He replied. "If I don't, that cannon will destroy us" He kept his hand on the trigger, but couldn't bring himself to do it. The young soldier turned to look up at him, just as someone behind Enjolras took a shot, knocking the soldiers hat off.

"Give me the gun" He said. Enjolras handed it over and using it, he shot the hats off of all the soldiers at the front and they took off. He handed the gun back to Enjolras. "We needn't spill more blood than necessary" He said.

"I agree" Enjolras said.

"Has anyone seen Provaire?" Marius asked. Everyone shook thier heads. What they didn't know was that Provaire was being held captive by the soldiers.

Serenity was peeking over the barricade and saw Provaire, blind folded and bound, standing in front of the soldiers. Provaire began to speak and the guns were aimed at him, even when Marius shouted back that they had a hostage. Serenity knew that she had to act quickly. She ran over the barricade and grabbed Provaire, running back, dodging the flying bullets until they were safely over the barricade. She was so fast, that not a single bullet touched her. The others were shocked.

"How did you run so fast?" Provaire asked as she removed his blindfold.

"I go running everyday" She replied.

"Enjolras..." Monsieur Fechelevent said. "I'd like to be the one to take care of our hostage" Enjolras was silent for a moment and then nodded. Monsieur Fechelevent walked away and took Javert out of sight. Serenity cringed when she heard a gun shot.

"We're low on gunpowder" She over heard Marius saying. She sighed. She had been hoping not to have to reveal herself, but she had to stop this. She was about to go over the barricade, when she spotted Gavroche jump over it and out of sight.

"No!" She cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Serenity's Choice**

**Chapter Five**

Marius and Enjolras saw what she was looking at.

"Gavroche come back!" Marius shouted. "You could shot" The boy laughed it off and they saw what he was doing. He was picking up ammunition off the bodies of the dead soldiers. gun shots sounded.

"I'm going" Serenity said firmly. As she climbed over the barricade, she heard the gunshot and saw Gavroche fall. Anger filled her and she began to glow. She didn't notice Chou Chou running through the smoke. Chou Chou dragged Gavroche's body away, but everyone was transfixed on Serenity. Her glamour as a guy faded and her Princess dress appeared. Her long silver hair was in its traditional style. "I thought this could be handled without me" She said fiercely. "I guess I was wrong" She pointed a finger at the cannon and it disintegrated. She rose into the sky.

"You're government has failed for the last time" She told the soldiers. "I can wipe you out with a flick of my wrist. The men are fighting for what is right. The poor have rights, the people have rights. I am a Princess and my kingdom thrived until it was destroyed by a revolt, very much like this one"

One brave soldier fired his gun at her and it hit her in the chest. blood splatter her white gown. She turned and glared at him.

"You should not have done that" She hissed. She waved her hand the ground began to shake. The soldiers dropped to their knees. "Tell your king that he needs to rule better or I will remove him from the throne" The soldiers quickly left and Serenity touched back to the ground. Her knees shook and she collapsed.

"Serenity!" Enjolras shouted, scrambling over the barricade. He picked up her bleeding body and carried her over the barricade. "We need to help her" Marius and Courfreyac were still in shock with what they had witnessed. Combeferre helped Enjolas carry her inside. He rippd open her dress and began cleaning and dressing the wound.

"Who is she?" He asked. Enjolras sighed.

"I don't know" He said. "I just met her yesterday. I've never seen power like that"

"She may have saved us all" Combeferre commented. Enjolras nodded.

"I know" He replied. "I know"

After getting over thier shock, Marius and Courfreyac searched for Gavroche, but could not find him. Monsieur Fechelevant entered the building.

"That was some power she has" He commented. "Will she be alright"

"I think I need to take her home" Enjolras said. "I'm sure her sister can call a doctor. Will you be alright here?" Combeferre nodded.

"I don't think they'll be back anytime soon" He replied. Enjolras nodded.

Mina, Pressoire and Jurges were in the sitting room when Lisette entered with Enjolras, who was carrying Serenity.

"What happened?" Mina asked as Enjolras laid her cousin on the bed.

"The soldiers shot Gavroche and she flew off the handle" Enjolras replied.

"You saw her power, didn't you?" Mina asked. He nodded.

"One of the soldiers shot her even with her in that state" He said.

"Baka" Mina muttered under her breath.

"If we were home, Amy or Hotaru could fix her in no time, but I'm no healer" She said, tears in her eyes.

"I'll go fetch a doctor" Lisette said quietly. Jurges tugged on Mina's dress.

"Is she going to die?" Jurges asked, wide eyed.

"Of course not" Mina said quickly. "Pressoire, why don't you and Jurges play in the garden" Pressoire nodded and led his brother out by the hand. Mina looked up at Enjolras, who looked very worried.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked. Enjolras looked surprised.

"How did..." He began.

"It's my power" She replied. "I can feel others emotions of love, it can be family, friendship or romantic, I can feel it"

"Where are you two from?" Enjolras asked. Mina never got a chance to reply, as Lisette returned with a doctor.

"Second person I've seen today" The doctor replied. Enjolras felt a spark of hope.

"Who was the first?" He asked.

"A young boy" The doctor replied. "His sister said that he had been at the barricade"

"Sister?" Enjolras asked. The doctor nodded as he opened his medical bag.

"Lovely young woman. Cosette Fechelevant" Enjolras' eyes widened, but he said nothing. The boy couldn't be Gavroche then. Monsiuer Fechelevant would surely not let his son stay at the barricade. He wondered which barricade this boy had been wounded at. The doctor examined Serenity.

"She's weak, but she'll live" He said, bandaging the wound tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serenity's Choice**

**Chapter Six**

Serenity slowly opened her eyes to see a tearful Mina looking down at her. She smiled weakly.

"Did ya miss me?" She croaked. Mina hugged her tightly and she winced in pain.

"Sorry" Mina said, letting go. "I was so worried about you"

"Gavroche?" Serenity asked. Mina sighed.

"The barricade was searched and there is no sign of his body. No one knows where he is or if he's even alive" Mina said. Serenity's eyes filled with tears.

"It's my fault" She whispered. Mina shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Serena" Serenity turned to see Enjolras, who had just walked in. "Gavroche chose to leave the shelter of the barricade" Serenity shook her head.

"If I had powered up earlier i could have saved him" She insisted. "It's my fault my home was destroyed and its my fault that Gavroche got shot and might be dead" Enjolras looked to Mina for clarification and Mina gestured for them to leave.

"Get some rest" She told Serenity. She led Enjolras to the sitting room.

"I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you what I can" Mina said. "You must not tell anyone, not even Marius" Enjolras nodded. "Serenity is a Princess. She comes from an unknown but powerful kingdom. She is also from the past, which is why no one knows about this kingdom"

"The past?" Enjolras asked in disbelief. Mina nodded.

"The power Serenity posesses is passed down through the females of her line. For sixteen years the power of the silver crystal, a royal heirloom has been infusing itself with her and withdrawing its power from the Queen" Enjolras thought he saw where this was going.

"The Queen became powerless, didn't she?" He asked.

"In a way" Mina replied. "She had a drop of the silver crystal left. It wasn't much, but it was enough to defeat the forces of evil, but it cost her life"

"Serena said it was her fault" Enjolras said. "Why wasn't she there to help?"

"Because, she was here" Mina replied. "She was about to get married, and the Prince cheated on her with her best friend and fellow warrior. We left and came to the future. We landed in Paris and wondered why we didn't land in her kingdom since we only traveled through time. We discovered, with the crystal's help, that the kingdom no longer exists. It was wiped out by an evil woman and her minions and Queen Serenity used the last of her power to seal them away, but it took her life. That is why Serenity is so upset"

"But, can't you just return to the time you left?" Enjolras asked. Not that he wanted them to, but if Serenity could save her people, Mina shook her head.

"That's not how it works" She said sadly. "It is forbidden to travel through time. Serenity and I broke the law, we have no way of going back, and even if we did, once an event happens, we are not allowed to change it. Serenity was able to save the Barricade because it hadn't happened yet" Enjolras shook his head.

"Who are you in all of this?" He asked. Mina smiled.

"I am actually Serenity's cousin" She replied. "I am number one in command to an elite all female warrior group called Senshi. I am the, was the leader. We work solely for Princess Serenity" They were silent for a moment. "How is Marius?"

"He's reuniting with his love, Cosette" Enjolras said. "Grantaire and Provaire are talking to the Government with our demands"

"Will they be all right?" Mina asked.

"Oh sure. We made sure not to mention that Serenity was wounded. They know she was shot but the display afterwards made her appear immortal. We are trying to keep it that way. If they discover she is wounded, they may not listen to us" Enjolras explained. Mina nodded thoughfully. Suddenly Marius burst in panting and out of breath.

"Gavroche is alive" He gasped out. Mina went to get a glass of water and Enjolras helped Marius to a chair.

"Where is he?" Enjolras asked, after Marius took a big gulp of water.

"He's at Cosette's house" Marius explained. "Apparently, They knew each other a long time ago, before they were seperated. His dog knows her too and brought Gavroche to her"

"Are you saying that a dog saved his life?" Enjolras asked. Marius nodded.

"Cosette told me that the doctor said he would have died in a few minutes had she not found him" He said. Enjolras smiled.

"I am so happy" He said, "I was worried when I saw him collapse"

"We have to tell Serenity" Marius said quickly. "She flew into that rage because he got shot"

"I'll tell her" Mina said. "Marius, can you take Pressoire and Jurges to Cosette's. I know they will want to see Gavroche. I didn't tell them he was shot, and they keep asking when he's coming back" Marius nodded. "They're playing in the courtyard with Lisette" Once Marius was gone, Mina handed Enjolras a cup of tea and made her way to Serenity's bedroom. The princess was looking out her window.

"When can I get out of bed?" She asked.

"Soon" Mina replied, "But right now, I have good news" Serenity turned to look at her cousin. "Gavroche is alive" Serenity's eyes widened.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's at Cosette's house. Marius is on his way there now..." Before she could say another word, Sernity jumped out of bed. Ignoring the pain, and the fact that she was still wearing a bloodstained torn dress, she rushed out of the room and past Enjolras. She ran down the street.

"Marius!" She called. Marius and the two boys turned to look at her. "Take me to Gavroche" Sensing that Serenity was not going to back down, Marius sighed and nodded. He led her to a house. The door was opened by an older woman, who ushered them in. She took one look at Serenity and gasped.

"My goodness dear, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Serenity said firmly. "I came to see Gavroche"

"Gavroche is in that room" Another voice said. They turned to see Cosette, who was pointing to a door. Serenity rushed past her and flung open the door. Gavroche looked up, startled at the disturbance. His eyes widened when he saw Serenity.

"You're alive" Serenity whispered. Marius came up behind her as her knees buckled and she collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Gavroche asked worriedly. Cosette and Toussaint took Serenity to another room and Marius sat down next to Gavroche. Pressoire and Jurges sat on the floor.

"She was shot" He explained.

"I thought you said we won" Gavroche pointed out.

"We did" Marius said, "But we won because of her"

"I don't understand" Gavroche said.

"Gavroche, when you were shot, Serenity flipped out and threatened the soldiers. She destroyed the cannon and one of them shot her. She acted as though it was nothing and told them to leave. After they left, she collapsed" Marius explained.

"She did that because of me?" Gavroche asked, astonished. Marius nodded. "But why? I only met her yesterday"

"That is something you will have to ask her when she is feeling better" Marius replied. Gavroche decided that he would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Serenity's Choice**

**Chapter Seven**

When Serenity opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was Mina, glaring at her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Serenity Celeste Diana Selene Moon" She snapped. Serenity winced at the use of her full name.

"That's a long name" A voice behind Mina commented.

"Gavroche" Serenity said smiling. The boy in question stepped forward, his arm in a sling. He had only been shot in the shoulder, so he was fine. "I am so glad that you are alright" Gavroche grinned.

"Nothing can keep me down" He said cheekily. Serenity sat up slowly and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"How is the government taking it?" She asked. Enjolras and Marius stepped forward.

"Grantaire and Provaire just came back. The King wants to meet with you" Enjolras said. Serenity wrinkled her nose and sighed.

"I hate politics" She grumbled. Mina laughed.

"You're only saying that because Queen Serenity left you in charge of coming to a political agreement with Nemesis" She said. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Mother had me handle it and the whole time, Prince Diamond was trying to convince me that a marriage would be the best way to allign the kingdoms" She said. "So who exactly is the King and why does he want to see me?"

"I think he wants to see your power for himself before deciding whether or not to help the people" Marius explained.

"Did you tell him I'm wounded?" She asked. Marius and Enjolras glanced at each other.

"No" Enjolras said quietly. "We were hoping he'd believe you were immortal" Serenity sighed.

"I can't use my power until I fully heal" She said. She looked at Mina, who sighed.

"I'm on it" She said. She pulled out the disguise pen. "Moon Power, change into Princess Serenity" Everyone watched as Mina transformed into an identical version of Princess Serenity. She looked exactly like the one in bed, right down to the silver hair.

"Wow" Gavroche said. Mina smiled.

"I guess I'd better go" She said.

"Provaire will take you there" Marius said. Mina nodded and left the room.

"Gavroche..." Serenity began, "I sense that something is troubling you"

"Well, I...Why did you do it?" He asked. Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Why did you go crazy after I got shot? I didn't think anyone cared about me like that besides Cosette" Serenity smiled.

"Gavroche, has Mina told you who I am?" She asked.

"She said you're a princess from a fallen kingdom" Gavroche replied. Serenity nodded.

"When I was twelve, our kingdom was under attack. I was ordered to protect my brother. His name was Sammy and he was only five years old. I was supposed to barricade the room and call the soldiers if anyone broke in. I got what I thought was a message from my mother, telling me to meet her in the throne room and that Sammy would be safe for a few minutes. I unbarricaded the door and rushed down the hall. Then I heard it my brother's cry of panic. I ran back, but it was too late. They had killed him. The message hadn't been from my mother, but the evil prince who wanted to kill the heir. In his kingdom, the heir is always a male. He didn't realize that I was the heir until Mother had him arrested. I've blamed myself for his death and I blamed myself for not taking action sooner. I had the power to prevent the entire revolution, but I thought maybe I wouldn't need to use my power. I was wrong, and it nearly cost you your life" She looked down, tears glittering in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault" Gavroche said. "I went over the barricade of my own free will" Serenity smiled weakly.

"I know" She said.

"Do you think Mina will be able to convince them that she's you?" Marius asked.

"Sure. She does it all the time" Serenity said smiling. "They dont know all my powers and Mina is powerful in her own right. They'll never know the difference" Marius nodded.

"What will you do when she returns?" Enjolras asked.

"I don't know. I can't go home" Serenity mused.

"That's right. You can't" Gavroche yelped as a woman materialized next to him. She had long green hair and was wearing a scandalise looking outfit, that caused the guys in the room to look anywhere but at her legs. The woman was holding a long staff and had a stern expression.

"Sailor Pluto" Serenity said sheepishly. Pluto pointed a finger at her.

"Serenity, you have committed a dangerous taboo by coming here" She said.

"I know" Serenity said.

"As you know, the past was destroyed by Beryl and her minions" Pluto said. "As such, and for committing taboo, you are to remain here for the rest of this life. You and Mina will forfeit all magic that you posess, and you will regain those powers when you are reborn in the next life"

"I understand" Serenity replied. "What about the rest of my senshi and the generals" She asked.

"They were reborn here, but with out thier powers. All of you will be powerless and they will never regain thier memories until the next life"

"Pluto, When will we lose our powers?" She asked.

"At midnight" Pluto replied. She vanished and Serenity sighed.

"At least I get to stay" She said. Enjolras smiled and Serenity blinked. She now knew what Pluto was talking about.

**A/N: For those who are curious, here are the reborn senshi**

**Eponine: Mars**

**Enjolras: Zoisite**

**Cosette: Mercury**

**Marius: Nephrite**

**Combeferre: Kunzite**

**Grantaire: Jadiete**

**Lisette: Jupiter**


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity's** Choice**

**Chapter Eight**

Mina returned with the news that the revolution was over and that they had won. The King would listen to his people and do his best to help them. She told them what had occured.

_Mina walked into the throne room, holding her head regally. The King was seated on his throne, looking mildly nervous. _

_"Why have you called me here?" Mina asked cooly. _

_"I have heard what you did at the barricade" The King replied. "It was also reported that you were shot"_

_"As you can see, I am perfectly fine" Mina snapped, "No thanks to your soldiers" She raised a hand and the Kings Guards stood straighter, ready to intervene. She chuckled and dropped her hand. "Don't bother" She told the guards. "If I had wanted it, you'd be dead right now" They gulped. She turned back to the King. "I ask again, Why have you called me here?" _

_"I want to know who you are, and why you care so much about my people" The King said._

_"Because you don't" Mina replied evenly. "I am Princess Serenity Celeste Diana Selene Moon" She said. "I am, or at least was, a Princess of the Moon Kingdom"_

_"There isn't such a kingdom" One of the guards bravely said._

_"Of course there isn't" Mina snapped. "It was destroyed centuries ago, because I left. I had the power to prevent the attack on my people, but I chose to leave. I abandoned my kingdom, just like you are abandoning this one" The King tried to protest, but she held up a hand. "You may not have left as I did, but you don't do a thing to help the starving poor people. You are a King, you should act like it. On the moon, my mother, Queen Selenity, did what she could for the poor people. She created jobs, shelters, donated food and clothing and sometimes money. She hated to see her people suffering, just because they were poor and she was rich"_

_The King was silent for a moment. _

_"I agree with you" He said suddenly, "I will help the people. But there is one more thing, You said that your kingom was destroyed centuries ago, how is it that you are still alive?" _

_"I am from the past" Mina replied. "I came to the future and landed here instead of on the Moon. It was then that I discovered that by coming here, I had doomed my own kingdom. I shall go now. I doubt our paths will cross again"_

"Amazing, I can't believe you did it" Combeferre said gratefully. Pluto made good on her promise, and by midnight, Mina and Serenity had become complete mortal beings. They would grow old and die and then be reborn. The King also made good on his promise, and France became a thriving country. Jobs for everyone were opening up, and two shelters for the homeless were built. A school for poor children was also built so that kids like Gavroche, Pressoire and Jurges could learn.

Marius announced that he and Cosette were getting married, and since Cosette didn't really know any girls besides Mina and Serenity, she asked them to be her bridesmaids. To everyone's Cosette's father left before the wedding. Serenity had a feeling that Marius and Gavroche knew more than they were letting on, but she didn't say anything. Courfreyac was the best man at the wedding.

Serenity and Enjolras were dancing when they saw a confrontation between Marius and an older man.

"Who's he?" Serenity asked.

"That's Eponine's father" Enjolras told her. "He's a real sleezeball" To thier surprise, Inspector Javert arrived and arrested Thenardier.

"I thought Monsieur Fechelevant killed him" Gavroche said, popping up next to Serenity.

"Apparently not" Serenity replied. They watched as Marius and Cosette left the reception. It was then that Enjolras asked Serenity to accompany him in the garden.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Serenity smiled and nodded and they kissed.

Serenity finally got her happily ever after.


End file.
